Bridge
The bridge aboard all ships in ToH is a ship location where bridge and general power ups can be placed and which can be upgraded to improve your roll speed. The Officer in charge of Bridge is Hasting Locke, your Executive Officer. Bridge power ups improve upgrade and roll time, shorten officer training (level up) time', and power the plasma and metal generators. Bridge Function The bridge has fucntions both in and outside of battle. In battle the only function the bridge provides is the ability to roll the wedge. Outside of battle the bridge has many other functions including metal/plasma generation as well as time buffs for training of officers and upgrading of equipment. Upgrading Bridge Improving Bridge level improves how soon you can roll your ship again. Ship levels seem to be ship-specific, so the below table may not be 100% accurate. At level 1, Bridge Cooldown Speed is 1 At level 2, Bridge Cooldown Speed is 0.95 At level 3, Bridge Cooldown Speed is 0.9 At level 4, Bridge Cooldown Speed is At level 4, Bridge Cooldown Speed is 0.81 Bridge Components . Most, but not all standard* equipment comes in five versions: Common (White), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Blue), Very Rare (Purple) and Legendary (Gold). * Common Equipment starts out at level 1, and can be upgraded to level 2. * Uncommon Equipment starts out at level 2, and can be upgraded to level 4. * Rare Equipment starts out at level 3, and can be upgraded to level 6. * Very Rare Equipment starts out at level 4, and can be upgraded to level 8. * Legendary Equipment starts out at level 5, and can be upgraded to level 10. *Please note that some of the unique equipment awarded from live events may have different initial and maximum levels. *Thrusters - Decrease the time it takes to roll again. Component names: lv 1 - Improved Thrusters, lv 2 - Gimballed Auto-Thrusters, lv 3 - Photon-Charget Thrusters, lv 4 - Gravitic Wave Thrusters, lv 5 - BuNine Rad Thrusters *Plasma Synthesizers - Generates plasma (must be collected manually). Component names: lv 1 - Plasma Synthesizer, lv 2 - Resonant Synthesizer, lv 3 - Plasma Collider, lv 4 - Plasma G90 Synthreactor, lv 5 - Fission Cascade Unit *Metal Fabricators - Generates metal (must be collected manually). Component names: lv 1 - Metal Fabricator, lv 2 - Solidifying Chamber, lv 3 - Ion-infusing Fabricator, Lv4 - Particulate Synthesizer, Lv5 - Fusion Metal Materializer *BuTrain Simulator - Decreases the time required to upgrade officers. Component names: lv 1 - BuTrain Simulator, lv 2 - Physnet Simulator, lv 3 - Specialty Simulator, lv 4 - BuTrain Neural Simulator, lv 5 - Wetware Simulator Unique, cannot install more than one of the same rarity: * System Upgrade - Increases the quantity of component upgrades that can happen at the same time. Available only in "Uncommon" (green) and "Very Rare" (purple) versions. Component names: lv 2 - Upgrade Power Shunt, lv 4 - Upgrade Ventricle * Processors - Increase the number of Warp Charges. Available only in "Rare" (blue) version. Component names: Hypervalent Nav Processor. * Facilitator System - Decreases the time required to upgrade components. Component names: lv 1 - Informatics Server, lv 2 - Ehancement Matrix, lv 3 - Integration Web, lv 4 - Optimization Unit, lv 5 - Telemetric Facilitator Strategy For combat, only Thrusters and Level Boosters are useful. For downtime, replace them with plasma and metal generators. The component that increases the number of warp chargers is useful for farming or any extensive gaming. You do not loose the extra charges upon uninstalling the component, but have to charge them in a usual way (wait) upon reinstalling, it is probably best to have one of those installed permanently if you intend to do much farming. System upgrade component is useful unless you run out of things to upgrade. Simulators and facilitators that decrease upgrade time do so only in minuscule amounts, so their usefulness is small, particularly early on. Later, when you get their rare versions and when upgrades take dozens of hours, you may want to reconsider them, depending on the difficulty of battles and your plasma/metal stocks. Category:Departments